companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
British Forces
The British Forces are the latest faction featured in Company of Heroes 2. It represents not only the British but the Commonwealth as a whole, with England, Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and more all represented. Overview Much like the British of the original game, the British Forces have an emphasis on versatile and well-trained infantry, supported by powerful artillery and highly durable but slow tanks. A large part of their late-game strategy revolves around the powerful 17-pounder anti-tank guns available to them in various forms, such as in an emplacement and mounted on their Sherman Firefly, which allows them to combat more powerful armoured vehicles such as the Tiger. The 25-pounder artillery located in their base is available as soon as the first base upgrade is constructed and can be directed by Snipers or upgraded Infantry Sections - this constitutes a deadly tool before enemy factions have access to their own artillery support, and is one of the many ways in which British artillery is dominant on the battlefield. The faction can choose between a defensive doctrine with Anvil tactics with burst artillery shells and heavy tanks specializing in locking down points or an aggressive Hammer Tactics that employs concealment and allowing infantry sections to devastate armour and emplacements with Gammon Bombs and Assault Tanks and for support as well as use Emergency Speed to outrun enemy armor to expose weak points. Due to limited unit upgrades and weapon teams, the British often benefit more from capturing abandoned team and squad weapons than some of the other factions. Unit Composition Infantry Squads * Infantry Section: Basic infantry squad. Well trained with good endurance compared to most infantry. Can be equipped with Bren LMG or PIAT anti-tank launcher. It is also able to throw explosive charges, mills bombs. Depends on choice, can heal friendly infantry squads or point targets for 25 pounder artillery. Can build sandbags and trenches for heavy cover and munitions & fuel caches on territory points. Although initially composed of four soldiers, its size may be further increased. * Royal Engineers: Infantry squad. Can repair friendly vehicles or structures, it is responsible for building emplacements and can lay barbed wire or mines. Can destroy cover, thanks to small demo charges and be equipped with minesweepers. Can be upgraded to heavy engineers if anvil specialization is chosen, does not prevent minesweeper upgrade. Like infantry sections, they are initially composed of four soldiers but its size may be further increased. * Commandos: Elite Infantry Squad. Deployed from gliders, armed with SMGs, grenades, and demolition charges. Skilled at disrupting enemy supply lines. * Tank Hunters Infantry Section: Advanced infantry squad. Doctrinal unit available to Special Weapons Regiment. Similar to the Infantry section in most aspects. Armed with 2x Boys Anti-tank rifles and HEAT grenades to combat light vehicle rushes. Can spend munitions to temporarily reveal enemy vehicles in an area around them without line of sight. Support Units * Vickers Heavy Machine Gun Team: Squad composed of four members, carrying a vickers heavy machine gun, which is excellent at killing and suppressing enemy infantry units and can do its fair share of damage to very light armor. * .55 cal Armor-Piercing Sniper: Sharpshooter equipped with a powerful anti-tank rifle. Although initially effective only against infantry squads and light vehicles, when experienced can aim at critical parts of enemy tanks, what makes him very valuable support in countering these units. Can point targets for 25 pounder artillery without requiring an upgrade. * Ordnance QG 6-Pounder Anti-Tank Gun: Basic Anti-Tank cannon, effective against medium vehicles, tanks and fortified positions. Light Vehicles * Universal Carrier: Light transport vehicle. Can transport one squad of infantry. It is possible to upgrade it with vickers heavy machine gun or flamethrower, what will significantly increase its combat capabilities. * M3 Supply Halftrack: Transport vehicle. Doctrinal unit available to Special Weapons Regiment. Can transport two squads of infantry, which can fire from its open top while benefiting from cover combat bonus if applicable. Can reinforce nearby squads and deploy Vickers and PIATs. Gains experience from nearby units in combat. Medium Vehicles * AEC Mk. III 75mm Armored Car: Medium vehicle, armed with a fairly long range 75mm cannon and machine guns. Effective against infantry and light vehicles and if used correctly, medium tanks as well. Can deploy smoke cover in order to protect itself from enemy fire * Centaur AA Mk. II Cruiser Tank: Sturdy and slow medium tank armed with 20 mm cannons. Primarily an anti-aircraft vehicle, can move down and suppress enemy infantry with ease and shred light vehicles. Experienced vehicles can use strafing fire, which decimates infantry in the target area. Heavily armored for its size but no match against medium and heavy armor. * Cromwell Mk. IV Cruiser Tank: Medium tank. Effective against all targets. Weak against Anti-Tank guns. Can use smoke shells in order to block vision and protect itself and friendly units from harm. Slightly weaker than the Panzer IV Medium Tank but has good mobility, better than some of the other British tanks. * Sherman Firefly: Medium tank armed with 17 pounder gun with a long range. Excellent against heavy vehicles. When upgraded, can use Tulip rockets, which are effective against all types of targets, provided it can hit them. This expensive unit should be protected from infantry and careful around tanks as it has weak anti-infantry capabilities and only modest armor. Watch out for enemy assault guns. Heavy Vehicles * Comet Tank: Considered as an upgraded version of Cromwell, this medium-heavy tank is effective against all units and has several special abilities. Can use white phosphorus shell, which damage infantry over time and disables main weapons of enemy vehicles, throw a single grenade or increase its speed temporarily. The Comet Tank can be used only if hammer specialization has been chosen. * Churchill Mark VII Infantry Tank: Heavy armored tank, slow but effective against all types of targets. Can use smoke cover and grenades. Costly, but somewhat less expensive than most heavy tanks. It is available only for commanders, which have chosen anvil specialization. * Churchill Crocodile: Heavy armored assault tank. Doctrinal unit available to certain commanders. This Churchill variant is more expensive but mounts a flamethrower in the front of the hull, capable of incinerating infantry and buildings in short order. Its 75mm cannon is no less effective against all targets than the standard variant. Regiment Commanders * '''Advanced Emplacement Regiment: '''This regiment provides strong benefits to emplacements and promotes defensive play. Utilize infantry sections to build defensive structures of your choice. Activate "Counter Battery" on any of your artillery based buildings to combat against any forms of siege attack you may encounter. Upgrade your defensive structures for increase durability and utility. Precision barrage is available to call in to disrupt enemy formations. * '''Commando Regiment: '''Commando Regiments provide numerous opportunities for hit and run and attacks and striking the enemy's most vulnerable points. Smoke Raids can be used disrupt enemy supply lines before ordering a direct assault with grenades. Mortar and air support can provide cover for advancing troops while glider-borne commandos drop in behind enemy lines. * '''Lend Lease Assault Regiment (Commander Update): '''Hit hard and fast by utilizing a range of Lend-Leased American equipment such as Thompsons SMGs, 81mm Mortars, M5-Half-track and M10 Achilles Tank Destroyers. * '''Mobile Assault Regiment: '''This regiment provides numerous opportunities to carry out aggressive plays. Utilize flame throwers on the royal engineers to clear out garrisoned positions. Create advantageous scenarios by attacking behind enemy lines with Commandos. Advanced Cover Combat will allow infantry sections to make aggressive attacks in open areas of the maps. The Land Mattress rocket artillery will help you dislodge entrenched positions. Activate Vehicle Crew Repair to reduce the time it takes to repair vehicles. * '''Royal Artillery Regiment: '''Focused on reconnaissance and long ranger firepower the Royal Artillery Regiment caters to those who want to eradicate the enemy from a distance. Abilities are focused around locating the enemy then deploying powerful ordinance to destroy them. * '''Royal Engineer Regiment: '''Royal Engineer Regiment provides benefits to vehicles and structures and the means to clear enemy positions. Command Vehicles can be designated to provide support to nearby units while vehicles and emplacements can repair themselves. Incendiary Mortars and Churchill AVRE team can be used to eradicate fortifications. * '''Special Weapons Regiment: '''The versatile Special Weapons Regiment values combined arms and well-coordinated tactics. Infantry Sections are granted optional anti-tank upgrades and provided with powerful anti-armor grenades. Resupply Half-tracks and Typhoon strafing runs grant your infantry more staying power on the front lines. Use improved Coordinated Fire and devastating Crocodile flamethrower tanks to finish off your foes. * '''Tactical Support Regiment: '''Tactical Support Regiments help out behind enemy lines, improving existing units and providing fire support to allies. Designate a Command Vehicle to improve nearby forces or use air support to provide equipment to frontline troops. Artillery can cover advancing troops while recovery teams gather resources from vehicle wrecks. A Forward Observation Post can be used to provide rapid responses to nearby threats. * '''Vanguard Operations Regiment: '''The Vanguard Operations Regiment utilizes a mix force of air and ground support to maintain a strong frontline presence. Launch the Forward Logistics Glider to provide early field support, advance quickly with the Raid Operation, and call for Strafing Support to maintain air supremacy. Finally the potent Vanguard Operations Crocodile can be deployed in order to make a decisive thrust into enemy territory. Category:Factions